The Choice
by BelacFaxLover15
Summary: This time, Elena puts a certain blue-eyed, raven hair, sex oozing vampire first!


**This is a Delena story. I don't like Stelena, because it makes for a more romantic story if you have the anti-hero and the sometimes damsel in distress fall in love. I will only be doing Delena stories, but I do like a Katherine and Stephan pairing. Enjoy.**

**Elena POV**

I tosses and turned for a while before sleep claimed me. It was dark for like a second before I was standing in a field with beautiful flowers. I looked down. I was still in my pjs. I wasn't going crazy was I? I had certainly seen enough to claim being insane fairly, but deep down I knew that this was different, this had the smell of magic. I looked around and then suddenly I saw my aunt Jenna in front of me. My aunt was dead which meant that she was a ghost.

"Are you a ghost?" I asked my aunt.

"Yes, sweet Elena. I'm a ghost, but the people upstairs have given me a special opportunity." She said and smiled sweetly.

"An opportunity for what?" I asked curious.

"An opportunity to show you what your heart really wants. Elena, the gods, want you to have a shot at happiness." She stated

"Okay." I say, not really following. She snapped her fingers and we were transported to another scene. This was when Damon and I danced at the Ms. Mystic Falls dance.

"What does this have to do with my heart?" I asked.

"Shh. Just watch and remember what you felt at that moment." I did as I was told and watched. Damon and I looked so good together. It made me smile, and then I frowned. Where did that thought come from? I pushed it aside. I let go of everything except what I felt. When I danced with Damon, I felt that we were the only 2 people in the world everyone else faded away. I felt warm and safe in his arms. I also remember thinking how sexy Damon looked in a tux. I looked at Damon, and I saw his bright blue eyes fill with happiness and peace. This made me happy for some reason. I realized that whenever Damon was sad or happy or mad, I was. I shared his feelings. All I knew was that I wanted to heal him and take away the sadness.

The next image was when I pulled him out of the tomb. I felt relieved that he was alive and able to move. I had tears in my eyes and a smile on my face. I ran to Damon and hugged him. I just held him. I just needed his body and his presence to know that he was alive. The view shifted and I saw Stephan at the door, looking at us. I looked back at me hugging Damon. Shouldn't I have let go now and walked to Stephan. I did love him, right? The last image was when I saw how broken Damon was when Katherine told him that she didn't love him. I felt sadness and rage. I was angry at Katherine for hurting Damon. I was sad because he was, like before. I just wanted to comfort him, and assure him that it would get better. My aunt snapped her fingers and we were back at the meadow.

"What was the point of that?" I asked my aunt.

"To help you realize who you love and who you're in love with. Don't say anything. Just think about your feeling s and what you saw." She said with a gentle, but sad smile.

"Why are you sad aunt Jenna?"

"I said no talking, but to answer your question, you are going to have to break one of their hearts Elena. You are to have to choose and it's going to be final." I pondered her words. After a minute or two, I realized what I had been missing. I whispered it out loud to make it real.

"I'm in love with Damon Salvatore." I whispered, shocked and yet oddly happily. "I'M IN LOVE WITH DAMON SALVATORE!" I shouted. Happy tears trailing down my face. When I yelled it, a weight I didn't know I was carrying was lifted. It was clear. I loved Damon's gorgeous blue eyes that I could lose myself forever if I looked in them. I loved his messy but sexy black hair that looked as soft as a cloud. I loved his snarky, I'm so cool, badass attitude. I loved how he trusted only me to see his vulnerable and gentle side. And most of all, I loved how Damon kept saving me even when he didn't have to and how he always managed to make me smile even in the worst of situations. I'm grateful that he's still in love with and how he's stubborn enough to not let go, even when I asked him to, because if he had, I would have been in the same position as him, with my heart broken, watching him love another girl. It dawned on me that I had to break Stephan's heart. It hurt, but I needed to be honest with him, so there's no more pain than necessary.

"Thank you aunt Jenna!" I hugged her. Without you, I never would have realized my true feelings."

"Your welcome sweetie. You better hurry though. No one likes a broken heart on Christmas." She was right, Christmas was in a week, which meant I had to do it tomorrow. I was prepared.

"Good bye sweetie. I hope we get to meet again."

"Me too." I said good bye and everything faded away.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned up the radio volume. Selena Gomez Off the chain was on and all I could think while I got dressed was how appropriate this song was. I was dressed in well worn, but well-fitting blue jeans, a purple tank top and a gold sparkly sweater. I chose my leather boots. I curled my hair and sprayed some of my favorite, bubble berry perfume all over. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it. I needed to text Stephan.

_Elena _**Stephan**

_Hey Stephan._

**Hey Elena**

_Can you meet me in the park?_

**Sure. I love you.**

_See you in 5._ I didn't bother saying I love you. I didn't want to get his hopes up. I was about to put down my phone when it played Damon's ring tone. I needed to change it to Off the chain by Selena Gomez because that would only be his. My heart sped up when I heard it and I felt giddy inside. Wow, I was whipped, but I could care less. I answered. His voice made my heart beat so fast that I was almost positive he could hear it through the phone.

"Hey Elena." He said it so simply, but I could hear angels sing when he said my name. I can't believe that I didn't notice this before. I am truly, irrevocably and unconditionally in love with Damon Salvatore. I was lost in thought until he yelled my name. I loved it when he even yelled my name. I smiled so wide, people could think I've gone mad.

"Sorry Damon, what were you saying?"

"I said, how do you want to do presents this year?' He asked, annoyed.

"1 each is okay with a 30 dollar limit." I smiled.

"Okay, thank you. See you later."

"Bye, see you later." I hung up the phone. I went to my jewelry box and picked out my hoop earrings. I grabbed my car keys and purse and; headed out the door. I went to my car and turned the ignition and backed up.

At the park

I saw Stephan sitting on a bench. I was a little nervous because I really was in love with Stephan, so this will hurt us both. I forced a smile to my face and sat next to him. He went to kiss me, but I turned my head, so his lips hit my cheek. I closed my eyes for a second to prepare myself.

"Look Stephan, I had a dream last night."

"So?" He says.

"So…it helped me realize that I've been lying to myself."

"How so?"

"My aunt Jenna was in the dream and we went on an almost vision quest to help me seek the truth."

"What truth was that?" He asked, curious.

"I realized that I do love you, but I'm not in love with you." I said as a tear fell from the corner of my eye. I sniffled and I felt him brush the tear away.

"It's him isn't it?" He asks, gentle yet sad.

"Yes. Somehow, along the way, I fell in love with him. He just helps me and always finds a way to make me smile. Just by being him, he caught my heart. I'm leaving it up to him on whether we pursue the relationship. I can hear angels singing when he just says his name, and you know that we already have an immeasurable amount of chemistry between us. I didn't want to hurt you more than what I'm doing, so I didn't wait. I do have one question, though."

"What?"

"How did you know it was Damon?" I asked curious.

"From the dance. I could tell that you fell for him when you two danced together. You could see that it was more than what we had." He stated.

"I'm sorry Stephan, but it would have wrecked our relationship if I kept lying."

"I understand." He said, and I could see that he was hurt, but he was going to be okay.

"I'll see you on Christmas." He walked away for a minute before I got up, ran and hugged him.

"Thank you Stephan." I whispered. I hugged him tighter and then let go. I walked to my car and went to the mall to get presents. I got Caroline some earrings, headphones and a gift card to her favorite store. I got Bonnie a cool witch tribe necklace and a voice activated book to write her spells and keep them safe. I got Stephan a gift card to his favorite store. As for Jeremy, I got him some new shoes and some new headphones. I got Damon a watch, a big thing of vervain and I got him one more present, but it's not really something you can unwrap. I got the vervain from Bonnie. I knew that Damon was almost out. By the time I was done, it was almost 5 o' clock. I went home and made some mac and cheese for dinner. I grabbed a shower and went to bed before texting Damon good night. He responded immediately and say good night. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

Christmas Day

I woke up to the smell of cinnamon and white chocolate pancakes being made. We haven't done pancakes since mom and dad died. Was it Jeremy? I decided to investigate. I looked down and settled that my pjs were suitable for company. I was wearing a tank top and some shorts. I trudged down stairs and saw Damon with a slightly messy towel thrown over his shoulder. I smiled.

"Good morning, Damon." I said happily.

"Morning Elena." He said with his familiar smirk. That made me laugh. I even loved his smirk. I really was head over heels for Damon Salvatore. I went to get a cup for some coffee.

"What was with the beautiful laugh earlier?" He asked, actually smiling.

"Nothing. You'll find out later." I winked and changed the subject. I looked at the pancakes.

"How did you know?" I asked, wistful.

"Jeremy told me. He said that you haven't done it in a few years." He said.

"He would be correct. It was so quiet and sad in this house, no one felt like it." I said.

"I also made eggs and bacon." He said. I hugged him. He was shocked for a second but hugged me back.

"Thank you Damon. It means a lot that you're doing this." I said sincerely and truthfully.

"You're welcome." He said quietly. He stepped back. I heard Jeremy coming down stairs.

"Morning Jer!" I said happily, getting into the Christmas spirit.

"Morning sis. I hope you liked the surprise?" He asked and glanced at Damon.

I hugged him and he knew that I like it.

"Alright, who's ready to eat?" Damon asked.

"Me." We both said at the same time. Damon chuckled and soon we were all laughing. I fixed my plate and Jeremy fixed his. I started to eat before I remembered that as an extra present to the vampires, I had some blood gift baskets. They were filled with 3 bags of each blood type. I ran downstairs and grabbed Damon's basket. I came back up.

"Where did you go and why do I smell blood?" Damon asked. "Are you hurt Elena?"

"No. It's part of your present." I said and gave him the basket. He was shocked.

"Thanks. How much?" He asked.

"Not a dime. I still have your present though."

"Isn't this my present?" He asked.

"Nope. I didn't spend anything, so technically I didn't get you anything." I smiled smugly.

"Damn. I thought this was it." He said with a slight frown.

"Why? Are you curious?" I asked.

"Yes! It's driving me crazy!" He yelled and I laughed.

"Jer, do you want your presents now?" I asked

"Sure." I gave him his presents and he smiled.

"Thanks Elena." He hugged me. He gave me my present. It was some much needed spa equipment including body scrub and soothing shampoo and face mask. "Thanks Jer!"

"Damon, your present is under the tree." I said

"Okay/" He raced to the tree and had the two presents for him in his hand.

"You're not going to ask?" I asked.

"I'm assuming that once again, one of these are free." He said.

"You are correct." I said. He opened the vervain first.

"Thanks Elena. I was running out." He said with a smirk.

"I know. Thank Bonnie too. She was able to get me some."

"Fine. I'll thank the witch." He groaned. I hit his hand slightly.

"The witch has a name." I scolded slightly with a smile.

"Fine, I'll thank Bonnie." He said. "Happy now?"

"Yes." He opened his other present. It was a very old yet beautiful watch. It was elegant and could withstand a lot of damage. Supernatural damage.

"Thanks Elena. Is this all?" He asked, exasperated.

"Maybe." I said with a secret smile.

"Elena, I'm going over to Bonnie's and give her the presents for her." Jeremy told me.

"M'kay." I nodded. He ran upstairs and I heard the shower start. I picked up his plate and put it in the sink along with mine. I started when Damon asked what I was doing.

"Damon, you cooked breakfast, so I got dishes. It's cool." I gave him a sweet smile and started to wash the dishes. He started to walk away, when I stopped him. I gave him another hug.

"Can I come over later? Jer is going to be gone all day." I ask.

"Sure, so is Stephan. Weird." I let him ponder that while I finished the dishes.

"He's going to visit Katherine." I say and Damon stops in his tracks.

"Why is he going to visit the queen bitch?" Damon asked bitterly.

"I told him some things yesterday and we both realized that we just love each other."

'So? Why is he going after Katherine if he loves you?" He asked, befuddled.

"We love each other, but we're not **in** love with each other."

"Oh."

"Yep. I've fallen in love with someone else and I plan on telling him tonight."

"If you're going to be at my house tonight, how are you going to tell him?" I didn't miss the flash of pain in his eyes when I said that I was in love with someone. That made me want to tell him, but I held strong.

"He'll be there. Now leave. I have to deliver presents."

"Very well Miss Gilbert. I'll see you later" He gave me his familiar smirk and exited my house. After I finished the dishes, I got in the shower. Jeremy left while Damon and I were talking. I got out and wiped steam from the mirror with my fluffy towel. I wrapped the towel around myself and padded to my room. I chose some short shorts and a blue tank top with some sandals. It was almost 100 degrees even though it's Christmas, so I chose summer clothing, I sprayed on Damon's favorite perfume all over my body. The perfume was forbidden passion fruit. Go figure that Damon would pick that, but I had to admit that it smelled good. I put on some black mascara and some blue eyeliner. I walked downstairs with everyone's presents and drove to Caroline's house first. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Care! I came by to drop off your presents." I said

"Cool. I only have 5 minutes. I'm going over to Tyler's to give him his presents."

"Okay." I gave her the gift card, diamond earrings, and head phones.

"Thanks, Elena. I got you something." She raced to her tree and pulled out two bags. I opened one of I saw that she got me a new diary and the other one had some jewelry.

"Thanks Caroline!" I smiled and hugged her.

"I figured you were running out of pages." She smiled.

"Bye, Elena. See you tomorrow."

"Yep." I said and went back to my car. I went to Bonnie's house and dropped the presents at her door since Jeremy was with her. It was only a matter of time before they got together. I drove to

I headed to the Salvatores' boarding home. I knocked and Damon opened the door.

"Hey Elena." He said

"Hey! Can I come in, I need to give Stephan his present."

"Sure, nice legs by the way!" He said with his sexy smirk. He let me in

I chuckled. "Thanks!" I took one step towards the stairs before his hand was on my forehead.

"What's wrong with you? The Elena I know would have been annoyed at that remark. You're not sick are you?" Damon asked, a little concerned, and mostly teasing.

"No. I did find it a little annoying, but I'm in the spirit, so thank you." I smiled and headed upstairs to Stephan's room. I knocked. He opened the door.

"Hey Elena." He was in jeans and a wife beater.

"Hey Stephan." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside.

"I came to give you your presents." I say.

"Okay." I gave him the bag with his gifts.

"Thank you Elena!" He gave me a hug and smiled.

"Does he know yet?" Stephan asked, fully aware that Damon was listening.

"No, and you can't tell Damon yet." I say, acting.

"Does he know that we're done?" He asked, playing along even though real hurt seeped into his words. I chose to ignore it.

"He does now." I say loudly and go to open the door. I see Damon with a guilty smile on his face. His blue eyes, playful.

"I was going to knock." He says even though we both know that he wasn't.

"Cut the act, we both know you were eavesdropping." I say.

"Fine, what doesn't Damon know?" He asks with big eyes and a cute pout.

"You can't ignore this face, Elena. Tell me." He pleads with his big blue eyes. I almost break and then Stephan breaks me out of it.

"I'm leaving now!" He says loudly. I mouth him a thank you.

"Damn you Stephan! I almost had her. She was this close to breaking." He says with his fingers less than an inch apart.

"You'll find out later, so stop begging." Stephan says with a real chuckle.

"why does everyone keep saying that I'll find it out later?! You both sound like a broken record and it's starting to annoy and piss me off. Well I don't care what you know. I don't have to care about anything, so good bye brother dearest. See you whenever." He says and takes a sip of scotch. I just notice that he had it. Stephan leaves and I follow Damon to the living room. He lies on the couch and I move his legs so I can sit. I place his legs in my lap and take his drink. I take a sip.

"That is my drink, princess." Damon teased. I downed the rest and he pouted. I got up and leaned down near his ear. I had the satisfaction of hearing his breathing hitch.

"I'll make you another one." I whispered seductively. I moved to get him another drink. I knew how he liked it. I fixed his drink and gave it to him. I looked at the clock. It was almost 10. Wow, so much time had passed.

"So, how are you going to tell the guy you're in love with that you love him?" He asked, lazily.

I walked over to him and straddled his waist. I ignored the shocked expression on his face. "Like this." I whispered and placed my lips on his. He waited for 1 full second before kissing me back. He propped up on his elbows as the kiss got more passionate and heated. He traced my bottom lip and I opened. He massaged and explored every inch of my mouth. After a few minutes, I pulled back.

"Wow! That was some kiss." Damon said happily.

"Yep. I chose the wrong brother. This is part of my present." I said with a smirk.

"Really? You loving me is part of your present? I'm cool with that." He stared at me with love and gentleness as I continued speaking.

"I'm giving you what you want, need, and deserve." I say slyly.

"You?" He asked.

"No, someone is finally picking you over Stephan. You are my number 1 Damon. Forever and Always." I say, finished with my short speech.

"Thank you Elena." He said as he stroked my cheek. I could melt at the pure love and happiness in Damon's amazing blue eyes.

"There's still one more." I say.

"What?"

"Me." I put a bow on my shirt and get off him.

"Huh?" He said not understanding.

"Don't you want to unwrap your present Damon?" I asked with a faux pout.

"Most definitely." He says, going back to the old Damon. I run upstairs, but he lets me get to his door before he runs after me. He carries me into his room and throws me onto his silk sheets and he does exactly what I wanted. He unwraps me and I loved it.


End file.
